


stitched into lovesickness

by santanico



Category: Coolgames Inc (Podcast) RPF, McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Insults, M/M, Manhandling, Mean Dirty Talk, Mouth Fucking, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Crying, Teasing, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: Nick lolls his head to the side, presses his head back against the pillow and barrels onward. “I know it takes a lot to satisfy me,” he says, and something Griffin can’t quite name flips hard in his stomach, “and it’s - you know, I understand, if you can’t live up to what I have to offer.”





	stitched into lovesickness

**Author's Note:**

> \- PLEASE read the tags. this definitely ventures into territory that could be off-putting for some.  
> \- this is one-hundred percent established; this is basically a ridiculous amount of exaggerated porn between two people who have definitely talked about all the things (and more!) that they're doing.  
> \- if there's anything you think should be tagged that i missed, let me know! thank you!

Nick’s not usually like this - it comes out when he’s hyper energized, and Griffin likes it, even though it takes a lot of his own energy.

“Shit, Griff, I’m gonna - I’m gonna come so - I love your fucking mouth.” Nick’s gasping now, a hand scraping over Griffin’s head. It’s a pleasant touch, he isn’t quite pulling, and Griffin decides to be sweet, sucking hard and clamping his throat around the head of Nick’s cock.

Nick pulses, jerks his hips and comes hard in Griffin’s mouth. Griffin swallows, more gentle now, and pulls off with a wet pop.

Nick starts to laugh, throws his arms back and grins. He’s arching his back, stretching and sighing and grinning. Griffin sits up, wipes his mouth and cocks his head to the side. Nick slumps against the bed and looks at Griffin through lidded eyes, poking his tongue out.

“That was fun as fuck,” Nick says. Griffin crawls to the head of the bed and settles next to him. Nick’s watching him, heat in his eyes, but Griffin doesn’t look him in the eye. “Griffin?”

“It was,” Griffin agrees. “It’s getting late.”

Nick raises an eyebrow. “Tired already?” Nick says. “I thought you would maybe be able to go again.”

Griffin huffs. Nick had jacked him off against the bathroom sink counter after they’d showered - that’s when this mood started, Griffin’s realizing - and Griffin’s cock is nowhere near ready for another round.

“Not yet?” Nick says, his voice a little wicked. “You really are getting old.”

Griffin glances at Nick again. Doesn’t say anything.

“C’mon, man. Can’t get it up? Real good sign of aging.”

“You wanna keep going?” Griffin says.

Nick shrugs. “Just seems embarrassing for you.” Griffin glances at Nick again, narrowing his gaze. Nick sees it - it’s clear he does, by the way he starts to grin, leaning back and stretching his arms over his head. “I feel bad, that’s all. It’d be fun if we fucked again. I just thought maybe you could fuck me tonight. But if you’re tired…”

Griffin purses his lips together, blinks at Nick.

Nick lolls his head to the side, presses his head back against the pillow and barrels onward. “I know it takes a lot to satisfy me,” he says, and something Griffin can’t quite name flips hard in his stomach, “and it’s - you know, I understand, if you can’t live up to what I have to offer.”

Griffin shifts, just a few inches to face his torso towards Nick. “Is that what you think?”

“Am I supposed to think anything else?” Nick wets his lips, blinks at Griffin. He’s still smiling, mouth quirked and pink.

Griffin picks up his hand and presses the tips of his fore and middle fingers to Nick’s jaw. Like he was waiting for it, Nick leans in.

“Is there a reason you’re being so fuckin’ rude tonight?” Griffin says, voice flat.

Nick’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second - it’s when Griffin realizes whatever dam was holding Nick back has cracked and broken - and then he turns his face and snaps his teeth. It’s false; the bite doesn’t land, in part because his movement is slow and deliberate and in part because Griffin pulls his hand back.

“What?” Nick says when Griffin keeps staring at him. Griffin’s heartbeat is kicking but he can’t let Nick know as much, so he rubs his lips together and hums like he’s considering.

“I just think that, if you want something, you should be patient?”

“Overrated,” Nick says, too quickly. He grins, then giggles when Griffin eyes him again. “I guess you could fuck me without your cock. If you wanted.”

“If I wanted,” Griffin repeats. Nick tries to edge closer and Griffin touches his face again. Nick opens his mouth - just enough that Griffin knows it’s not quite intentional. Reactionary. Always reacting.

Griffin rubs his thumb on Nick’s bottom lip and Nick stretches his jaw, too enthusiastic. Griffin’s chest is starting to twist and shudder, and his cock is trying to gain interest again, but he keeps his own body still, slipping his thumb into Nick’s mouth.

Nick’s easy at first, licking the pad of Griffin’s thumb, sucking, pulling him further in. It’s simple but pleasant enough, and Griffin pushes his thumb further until he’s to the knuckle in Nick’s mouth.

Then Nick bites, hard enough to leave a mark on the thin skin of Griffin’s finger.

Griffin grips Nick’s jaw with his other hand - just a little harder than he needs to, from the way Nick’s mouth falls open and his head leans back. He holds him still until Nick starts to twitch, tries halfheartedly to pull out of Griffin’s grip.

“Is this -” Nick starts, fidgeting against Griffin’s hand, “your idea of fucking?”

“You bit me,” Griffin says.

Nick sticks his tongue all the way out, his most childish gesture of the night. “I was bored,” he says.

Griffin takes a handful of Nick’s hair and hauls him into a proper sitting position. He lets go of Nick’s jaw as he does, and Nick makes a sound, something like a cross between choked off pleasure and desperation.

“That’s cute,” Griffin says. Nick’s breathing hard; maybe for show, maybe because he really was taken off guard. “Are you done?”

Nick laughs again then, a hard, giddy sound that rips from his chest. Griffin’s still got him leveraged by his hair but if Nick takes that as anything but a challenge, he sure as hell isn’t showing it.

“Do you wanna fuck my mouth? Is that it? I mean - not with your cock, right?”

Nick’s mind is a flurry right now, it must be. His words are coming out stammered, too quickly, and he keeps tugging against Griffin’s hand even though he’s been given no leeway. 

“I want you to shut up,” Griffin says, slow and controlled. It takes more effort than he’d like to admit, but it’s worth it for the way Nick’s gaze drops and then he purses his lips into a pout.

“You love my voice, you tell me that all the time.”

Griffin snorts. “Well, let’s just say you’re boring me tonight. I’m not interested in listening to you.”

Nick lets out a soft breath, the quietest noise he’s probably made in the last hour. “Griffin,” he says, but it comes out more as a reedy whine.

“Yeah? Are you ready to take it easy?”

Griffin thinks it’s a fifty-fifty shot, but he’s still taken by surprised when Nick goes to grab the arm holding him up, scratches his nails up the length of it. Griffin jerks back, but holds on, taking the seconds he had before Nick can leverage control to sink down on top of Nick’s hips. He lets go of Nick’s hair and Nick slumps back against the pillows. Griffin grabs Nick’s wrists, pins them.

“Not bad,” Nick says, and Griffin almost rolls his eyes. Nick starts bucking his hips, trying to grind against Griffin or fling him off. Griffin settles for pinning him at the legs - it means he has to sit back a little further, and he is careful not to sit right on top of Nick’s cock, but it’s worth it for how much it keeps Nick still.

It stretches out his back to keep Nick’s wrists against the pillow while his hips are down on Nick’s thighs, but the sight of Nick beneath him, licking his lips, darting his gaze across the room, makes it worth it.

“Don’t slip a disc,” Nick says, a little quieter now.

“Hm?” Griffin says, looks Nick in the eye.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Griffin chuckles. “You’re overestimating yourself,” he says, stroking his thumbs over Nick’s pulse. Nick curls his fingers, pushes with his hips again.

“You wanna try then? Take me on? Let’s go.”

Griffin actually almost laughs at that - it _is_ funny, considering the position they’re in - and he takes a chance and lets go of Nick’s left wrist to pat him on the cheek, two light taps.

Nick doesn’t flinch.

“I think I already did,” Griffin says, and Nick’s stoic expression turns to a scowl. “What? You think you’re winning this?”

Nick kind of shrugs. Griffin touches his lips again, watches Nick’s eyes flutter shut for just a moment. “What did you think just happened?” Griffin says.

Nick’s hips jerk again. He’s going harder, kicking his legs, grinning as he takes his free hand and cups it against the back of Griffin’s neck. It’s harmless enough.

“Kiss me,” he says, and Griffin stiffens as Nick starts to pull. “Come on. Just kiss me. I won’t bite.”

“Sure,” Griffin says, wrapping his fingers around Nick’s wrist again. “Why don’t you just stay still? You like doing that, usually.”

Nick’s breath hitches but he doesn’t say anything, trying to leverage his weight against Griffin. Griffin adjusts, slides a little further down Nick’s legs, presses his arms into the mattress at his side.

“Keep this up, you’re not gonna be happy about it,” Griffin says.

Nick lifts his head, straining his neck, and sighs.

“I bet you’ll cave before I do,” Nick says, arching his back. Griffin ducks his head down and kisses the hollow of Nick’s hip bone. Nick goes still for a second, and in that brief moment, Griffin bites.

Nick yelps.

“You motherfucker,” Nick breathes, and Griffin touches the indents on Nick’s hip with his tongue. “Motherfucking touch me.”

“I just did,” Griffin says, scrapes his teeth along the thin and sensitive skin bordering Nick’s pubic hair. “You’re gonna wanna stay still. You hear me? I’m not fucking around.”

Nick shudders. Slowly, Griffin lets go of each of Nick’s arms, sitting back further. Nick doesn’t move, his fingers twitching, folding and unfolding as he clenches them into fists.

“That’s better,” Griffin says, pushing Nick’s legs apart.

“Griffin,” Nick breathes.

“Hold still,” Griffin says, dipping his head between Nick’s legs. He presses his mouth against Nick’s inner thigh, just a few inches above his knee, before he bites the skin there. Nick jerks under him and makes another sound, more like a gasp this time. Griffin sucks hard, meaning to leave real bruises, still digging his teeth in.

“Griffin - can I - shit,” Nick whispers. He doesn’t finish his sentence, instead digging his fingers into Griffin’s hair and pulling hard.

Griffin lets go and sits up, hands on Nick’s hips. He isn’t entirely sure how he does it - maybe Nick is so caught off guard that he doesn’t have time to resist it - but he musters his strength to turn Nick onto his stomach. Griffin sits at the center of Nick’s back now, clicks his tongue three times.

“Griffin, fuck,” Nick says, slightly muffled against the pillow. “Get off me.”

“I told you,” Griffin says.

“You were - that’s not _fair_ ,” Nick complains, pushing his face into the pillow. He groans and turns back. “What did you expect?”

“I expected you to shut up and not move. Which is what I said to do. Is it that hard? Are you that incompetent?”

Nick makes another choked sound. He closes his eyes, breathes very quietly for a few seconds.

“Answer me,” Griffin says. His heartbeat is pounding again, and his cock is definitely interested at this point. It’s good timing, to have Nick on his stomach. He shouldn’t be able to tell unless Griffin presses into him.

“Yeah, I’m a fucking idiot. Is that what you want me to say? I can’t follow your dumbass directions. Are you happy? Just _fuck_ me, okay?”

Griffin hums. He shuffles up the length of Nick’s back, closer to his shoulders. Nick’s got his arms spread at his sides, both gripping the sheets, the right side of his face pressed against the pillowcase. Griffin leans to his right, careful not to lose too much of his balance, and opens the bedside table drawer. The usual suspects are there - condoms, lube - but Griffin takes hold of the silicone dildo further to the right.

“Just fuck you?” he says, looking at the toy. “I can do that, if you want.”

Nick groans. “Yes, yes, just get it on with already, you’re so fucking _slow_.”

Griffin swings his right leg back, off of Nick. Nick doesn’t move at first, then starts to sit up, says, “Hey,” in an accusatory tone before Griffin shoves him onto his back again.

“Griffin, that’s -” Nick starts, his eyes trained on the dildo. “You don’t need that.”

“Open your mouth,” Griffin says.

Nick glares at him. “No,” he says.

Griffin sighs. “You won’t shut up. You won’t stay still. You bit my fingers. You think I trust you with my cock?”

Nick squirms a little, shakes his head.

“You said you wanted to be fucked.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Nick says, turning his face.

“C’mere,” Griffin says. He clamps his fingers at Nick’s jaw again, managing to hold his head steady. Nick’s still putting up a fight, which is impressive by Griffin’s understanding. He’s getting a little wiped himself, and Nick’s putting in a lot more work. “Show me your tongue.”

Nick hisses and tries to yank his face from Griffin’s grasp, but Griffin’s grip holds. He uses more force than he’s accustomed to open Nick’s mouth, but when he does, he smiles.

“There you go,” Griffin says. “You can bite this dick all you want. Silicone doesn’t care.”

Nick makes a rasping noise in his throat, something that might be near to a growl.

“Oh, don’t complain. I’m gonna fuck your throat. It’s what you wanted.”

He nudges the toy into Nick’s mouth; it’s a slow process, Nick still refusing it, glowering at Griffin like he’s being forced to take some nasty medicine. Even with Nick not relaxing, the silicone cock slides further into the wetness of Nick’s mouth, inches its way towards the back of Nick’s throat.

“You’re doing well. Relax. Just open up your throat for me.”

Nick says something, garbled by the toy in his mouth. Griffin uses the opportunity to push it a little further. Nick shivers, gags just a little, and wraps his lips around the cock.

“You look good like this. And listen. You’re almost quiet, for once.”

Another noise, useless and drowned by the intrusion. Griffin uses his free hand to stroke Nick’s face, cards his fingers through his hair.

“Want more?” Griffin says. Nick shakes his head and Griffin pushes the base of the dildo. It faces some resistance, then sinks down. Nick’s blinking hard, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, wetting his eyelashes. “You told me to fuck you. Now I’m fucking you. Doesn’t it feel good?”

Nick scratches his fingers along the sheets. He could be pushing harder, Griffin thinks. It’s admirable that he’s still resisting at this point, although the heat in his gaze has started to dim. He’s still staring at Griffin, blinking back tears as the cock opens his throat. 

Nick gags again and Griffin slips the cock back a couple inches, giving Nick room to breathe through his nose. He’s glaring again, his throat working, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows with the dildo resting on his tongue. Griffin pushes back in again, savors the way Nick starts to open more readily beneath him. He fucks Nick’s mouth earnestly now, and Nick is silent, eyebrows furrowed as he waits.

“Alright,” Griffin says. He slides the dildo out of Nick’s mouth. Nick sputters, coughs, shivers. Griffin sets the cock aside, looks back down at Nick. “How are you feeling?”

Nick opens his mouth to say something and hesitates. Griffin waits.

“Griffin,” Nick croaks. “You - you wrecked my throat.”

Griffin smiles, can’t help himself. Nick looks genuinely uncertain, clears his throat a couple of times before picking up a hand to rub over his neck.

“Shit,” he says. He closes his eyes and something spikes in Griffin’s belly, then his throat. He takes Nick’s face in his hands and kisses him, soft. Nick is stiff at first, but only for a second before he kisses back, works his raw lips against Griffin’s.

“Thank you,” Griffin says against Nick’s mouth. “Do you still want my cock?”

“I…” He’s looking at Griffin, weighing his options, wondering what Griffin’s really thinking. Griffin keeps his gaze steady, trying to communicate all he can without words. How pleased he is, how interested, how much he loves the way they function together. Nick blinks and nods. “Please.”

They’re both gentle now, Nick settling down on the bed as Griffin guides him. Griffin tugs his underwear off, straddles Nick at his chest again and wraps his fingers around his cock. He’s fully hard now, but he gives his dick a few warm-up strokes anyway, just to watch Nick’s reaction. Nick’s hands flex against his thighs. It’s nice to be touched like this, Griffin thinks. Nick’s quiet, his eyes dull and hungry. Griffin knee-walks up towards his face and lifts his hips.

“I’ll go slow,” he says.

Nick leans his head back and opens his mouth.

And Griffin, despite the many times they’ve done this, or some play on this - Nick on his knees or on his stomach at the end of the bed - is still struck by every detail of Nick’s touch. His tongue, gentle strokes over the underside of Griffin’s cock. His lips, carefully encasing his teeth, gentle friction against the length in his mouth. He starts to suck as Griffin inches his hips further, shifts his head a little to make it easier, looks at Griffin with wide, unblinking eyes.

“Hey,” Griffin says, glancing down at Nick’s face. It’d be too easy to say Nick’s hot; he’s more than that, indescribable, Griffin realizes. His hair is piecing together, damp from the shower still but also from sweat. He’s content now, or he’s at least relaxed. Griffin doesn’t mind that he has to pump his hips, rock into Nick’s mouth. Nick’s tongue and throat are soft, wet, open for him and the realization sends a shudder through Griffin. He leverages himself, one hand on the headboard and one hand in Nick’s hair, tugging.

Nick groans as Griffin sinks deeper, rubs his tongue, flicks and swirls it over the head. The vibrations and heat quiver their way through Griffin, gather with the heat in his belly. He focuses on keeping his eyes open, watching every miniscule movement in Nick’s face as Griffin thrusts his hips. Nick twitching, blinking a little more heavily with his left eye than his right, dragging his fingers down Griffin’s thighs as if to pull him closer, but without scratching, without any frustration. Griffin’s cock aches, twitches against Nick’s tongue, and each time it does, Nick tries to lift his head, swallow him further. Griffin shifts forward, considering every movement with care.

Griffin’s orgasm rises like rain, or thunder, or waves, or _something_ \- his brain jumbles up the metaphors - as Nick’s throat flutters around the head of his cock. It’s tight for a split second, harrowingly so, the head just tipping the back of Nick’s throat, and then Nick goes almost completely limp and Griffin hits the sweet openness, Nick taking him to the very root, blinking slow as tears roll down his cheeks.

“Oh, fuck, Nick,” is all Griffin says, his voice leaving him as he pulls back just enough. He shudders, clenches his fingers in Nick’s hair, and pulses onto Nick’s tongue.

He hears Nick’s reaction - a cross between a gutted moan and a sigh. Relief courses through Griffin faster than he can come down, his cock still emptying inside of Nick’s willing, sucking mouth.

They both sigh as Griffin pulls out, rolls over onto his back. Sweat sticks him to the sheets. He stares at himself - his cock resting soft against his stomach, sweat shining on his skin. He looks at Nick again. Nick, his eyes closed, his head slumped to the side, passing his tongue over his bottom lip.

“You okay?” Griffin says.

“Fuck. Yeah,” Nick says. His voice is still broken, maybe a little rawer than it was before Griffin came, a little shaky.

Griffin turns to his side, touches Nick’s cheek. “Hey. Look at me.”

Nick opens his eyes. He smiles when they make eye contact, nods.

“You okay?” Griffin repeats.

“I’m perfect,” Nick says, inching a little closer. “Thank you. Thank you, for that.”

Griffin knows what he means, but he scoffs it off anyway. “You’re the one who just gave _me_ a mindblowing orgasm.”

Nick’s mouth twitches into a smile. “You know what I mean, right?”

“Shit. Yeah, I do,” Griffin says. He touches Nick’s chest. It’s funny; Nick’s leaner than him, legitimately works out sometimes, goes for jogs in San Francisco parks. Maybe he wasn’t using all his strength, Griffin thinks, stroking his thumb over each of Nick’s nipples, watching them perk to attention.

“Hey,” Nick says, weak. “You just gonna…?” He trails off. Griffin ducks his head, sucks on the skin around Nick’s nipples, leaves tiny red little marks that will fade by the morning, he’s sure. Nick rests a hand on the back of his neck, sighs every few seconds. Griffin strokes his tongue, broad, across Nick’s right nipple. Nick shivers.

“Can I jack you off?” Griffin says. “Do you think…?”

Nick sort of half-laughs. “You can try. I don’t know if I’ll be able to come.”

Griffin presses a kiss to Nick’s throat. “Just wanna touch you. For real,” he says.

Nick laughs again, the sound almost wet. Griffin doesn’t look, just buries his face into Nick’s neck and breathes. When he sits back a little, he glances at Nick’s waist. There’s a very real bruise blooming on his hips, blue and blotchy.

“God, you’re fucking unreal,” Griffin says.

“Shut up,” Nick whispers.

Griffin takes Nick’s cock in his hand, rubs his thumb along the vein on the side. Nick sighs.

“You don’t know. There’s no way you could ever fucking know.”

Nick whines, lifts his hips a little. Griffin continues his strokes, slow but even. Nick’s cock is so hard in his hand, Griffin can almost imagine it throbbing, responding to the heat of his palm, their skin touching. 

“The way you look at me,” Griffin says. His mind is scrambling, so he just says what he’s thinking, hopes Nick will understand. “Watching your eyes widen, shit, your mouth, your _smile_ , it’s - God, I want you, every moment.”

Nick turns his head against the pillow. 

“Are you embarrassed? I’m sorry,” Griffin breathes. He presses his palm against Nick’s balls, rolls them across his hand. When Nick’s body jerks, he squeezes, then returns to his cock. Griffin makes little twisting motions, corkscrewing his way to the head. Nick’s panting now, pushing his legs further apart and rolling his hips in time with Griffin’s touch.

“You’re so pretty like this. Fucked out and aching in my palm. I wanna make you come. But it’s okay if you can’t. I can watch you squirm like this.”

Nick makes a choked sound, groans Griffin’s name. 

“What do you want, Nick? What should I do?”

“God, really?” Nick gasps. “I can barely - fuck, grab the lube, I - finger me, please, _fuck_.” He says it, fast and wild, and Griffin fumbles just a little bit as he goes back into the drawer for the bottle of lube. He slicks his fingers on his left hand, leaves a little on his right palm, and positions himself back between Nick’s legs.

Nick lifts his hips to accommodate Griffin’s need for space, and Griffin eases a finger inside him. Nick sighs again, reaches out to hold onto Griffin’s left shoulder. Griffin presses in his middle finger alongside the first. Nick makes a quiet keening sound, tries to grind down on Griffin’s hand.

“It’s okay, we’ll get there,” Griffin says, and Nick huffs a sort of half-laugh of a breath, flexes his fingers against Griffin’s shoulder. Griffin resumes jerking Nick’s cock, speeding up his strokes, focused on matching the thrusts of his fingers to the movement of his hand. It’s difficult, he loses pace a couple of times, but Nick is egging him onwards with tiny gasps, moans breaking free through bitten lips, Griffin’s name edging out like little jagged prayers.

It’s exhausting, but satisfying. Griffin’s wrist hurts but Nick’s only getting louder with every beat, only begging Griffin for more, harder, with every upward stroke.

“Griffin, Griffin, Griffin, I’ve gotta - I’m gonna - ”

Nick doesn’t finish the sentence, cutting himself off with a pitched moan, arching his back and clasping at the headboard. He collapses against the mattress, come strung out on his chest and stomach, sucking in fast, uneven breathes.

Griffin slides his fingers out, kisses the side of Nick’s knee as he gasps and flinches. “I’ll be right back,” he says, looking Nick in the eye for confirmation. Nick nods, says, “Yeah, yeah,” through his steadying breaths, and Griffin rolls out of bed and towards the bathroom. He spends thirty seconds washing his hands and then wrings out a washcloth, wipes his own forehead, rinses it out and wrings it again, and goes back to Nick.

“Hey,” he says, crawling into bed. “It’s warm, I promise,” he says before wiping down Nick’s stomach. Nick sighs. “Good?”

“Very,” is all he says.

They stay like that, quiet, for a few moments.

“You really went for it,” Nick says into the silence, as Griffin is playing with his hair.

Griffin laughs. “I try to keep track of your fantasies,” he says.

“You hit a lot of them,” Nick says, only one eye open, watching Griffin. “I hope it wasn’t just me, though.”

Griffin hesitates. “Definitely not,” he says.

“You don’t have to specify if I don’t,” Nick says, chuckling. “Shit, dude. We have to record tomorrow.”

“Well, just say you have a cold or something,” Griffin says, stroking his thumb over Nick’s jaw. “And I’m sure it’ll be a little better by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, let’s fucking hope,” Nick says. “Hey. Can I - is it weird to thank you again?”

Griffin shrugs. “It’s not weird, but you really don’t gotta.”

“Yeah, well, thank you anyway. I appreciate your indulgence.”

Griffin lies down, presses his chin firmly into Nick’s shoulder. “That’s not what it is at all, but I’m too sleepy to argue right now.” He kisses Nick’s neck and Nick hums, wraps an arm around his shoulder. “You know I wanna do everything with you.”

“Yeah,” Nick says. “We’re getting there, I think.”

Griffin grins. “I think we really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love Attention but don't post abt rpf on my main blog so if u wanna chat hmu [@kevinspaceyvoice](https://kevinspaceyvoice.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (there's nothing there but that's because i just made it)


End file.
